The present invention relates to crushing apparatus and particularly to crushing apparatus intended for use in underground mine workings in crushing or breaking-up mineral ores.
it is known to use crushing apparatus to break-up coal or mineral ore moving along a conveyor. Such apparatus employs rotatable crushing means in the form of a pair of upstanding crusher rollers or drums rotating in opposite directions to crush the ore fed between the drums. German patent specification No. 1104 797 describes a crushing apparatus of this known type. In the known crushing apparatus, the drums are driven by drive means supported on a main frame of the apparatus, and above the drums.
Usually, each drum would have its own drive motor and transmission system. As a result of this constructional layout, the height of the apparatus is quite considerable and this is disadvantageous in the cramped conditions often encountered in underground mine workings. Furthermore, the drive means for the drums is exposed and can be easily damaged interrupting the throughput of material.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved crushing apparatus.